


Delicacy

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Degradation, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Force sensitive!Reader, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Period Sex, Sex, Smut, dark!fic, nonconsentual pain (for a short moment), period, period tasting, slight gory mention, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Kylo Ren wants to taste your blood.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Art: https://kittrose.tumblr.com/post/143845563342/happy-star-wars-day-have-some-bleedingkylo

The command shuttle led the fleet of TIE fighters back to the Supremacy. The First Order had been successful in battle against a rogue planet that defied First Order rules. They rightfully suffered the consequences: leaders dead and powers stripped. Kylo handled the space battle, while you handled the infantry. Together, you formed an unstoppable force.

Worn out from the fight, you rested your head on Kylo's shoulder back in the shuttle. The quest to restore order in the galaxy was a tiring one. Though, your body had felt off for a few days already. All you wanted to do was rest in your shared quarters, with him by your side. Oh, and eat. A whole lot.

_ I can feel it.  _ Kylo addressed all of a sudden through the force. 

"Hmm?" You answered him vocally while turning your head to look at him. General Hux looked back over his shoulder from the co-pilot’s seat with a disapproving look. Ren stared back equally as intimidating behind his visor. Hux turned back, arms crossed and paid no further attention.

_ Your womb. It's hurting.  _ Kylo looked down at you, his arm enclosing around your waist. 

Oh, so that was off. You smirked to yourself, knowing that he was more in tune with your body than you were sometimes. He pressed his warm, gloved hand firmly against your lower back and radiated heat, making you close your eyes for a second in the comfort he provided. 

_ Better?  _

You glanced sideways and only curled your lips into a soft smile - your expression providing him a clear answer. Pulses of soothing warmth dosed throughout your lower abdomen - the intense feeling making you bite your lips and close your eyes from delight. Kylo looked down at you and watched how you curled up against his side. His gloved hand shifted slowly from your lower back to the side of your hips. The comforting force energy made you set your digits into the leather cladded thighs. Kylo spread his legs wider, your hand automatically snaking upwards to  _ feel  _ him. 

Leaving hyperspace, the colossal star-destroyer you called home came into vision. You sighed from relief and you pressed the softest of kisses on Kylo's shoulder. At the same time the force heat slowly disappeared, to which suddenly a painful cramp twisted inside your lower belly. In pain you held onto your stomach and leaned forward, looking at Kylo, expecting his comfort again. 

You saw right through him, and saw his intentions. He balled his fist, your uterus contracted and you felt your cunt soak in blood. 

With horrified eyes you panicked and looked at him - but you only heard his chuckle enter your mind. 

_ You’re completely wet, aren’t you? _ He teased, as he set his large palm over your trembling thigh.  _ Pathetic thing, I can smell it. _

Your cheeks heated from embarrassment with a hint of anger. Your man could be a fucking asshole. You were tired, in pain, and now your thighs were soaked in your blood - the shuttle having just arrived in the docking bay.

_ Such anger, love. _ He rose when the shuttle had landed and your eyes squinted from discomfort. 

_ You’re going to get up, and get to our quarters at once. You’ll do as I say. _

You practically ran through your Supremacy, to your quarters. You avoided eye contact with everyone of your personnel. Kylo followed right beside you, his mask hiding his entertained expression. 

The blast door of your quarters closed behind Kylo and the first thing he did was take off his mask. His forehead possessed a light sheen of sweat, his hair matted to his face. His lips were parted and watched you get on the bed. 

“On your back. Now. Legs spread.” 

You followed his command and saw him remove his cape. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and joined right in between your legs. He clicked his tongue and frowned in slight disgust. “Look at that, you’ve soaked your trousers…” His fingers worked on the button and zipper of your pants and yanked it down with your panties until your ankles. 

He drank in the intoxicating sight. Your lips were covered in thick crimson blood. Some of it had already dried against your inner thighs. Kylo knelt in front of you, a wicked grin curling his lips. Your blood was a delicacy to him, and he didn't hesitate to indulge himself. One slow lick with his wide tongue right over your drenched folds. 

"Hmmm. Exquisite." He hummed, aquiline nose nuzzled against your sensitive clit. Your hands snaked into his jet black hair, arching your back off the mattress. 

"Fuck, Kylo - I…" 

His dark eyes told you to shut it, and grabbed the back of your legs only to push them wide open. His skilled tongue swirled around the sensitive nub, his deep groans reverberating in your core. He removed his leather gloves, and smeared your blood on his index and middle finger, wetting them only to enter you. 

“Ky- Ohh, Ky,” You clenched around him and moaned, his fingers easily slipped in and out of you. 

“Look at me.” He grit his teeth, and you immediately propped yourself up on your elbows. 

What a sight it was, his lips full and covered in your blood, his fingers drenched. He brought them to his mouth, and sucked the blood off while looking at you. 

“Force, Kylo…”

“No. Address me correctly.” He demanded as he rose, licking the last spots of blood off his fingers. He zipped open his tunic, and unbuttoned his straining leather trousers. 

You apologized, already having forgotten the reason you were angry at him. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

He freed his leaking erection, and wrapped his hand around himself, lazily stroking himself at the sight of you. He swiped his dark hair out his face and bit his bloody lips from pleasure. 

“Now,” Kylo moaned, “You’re going to be good for me and cum on my tongue. Aren’t you?” He sunk to his knees again, and smeared your blood on his shaft using it as lube for himself. 

“Oh, yes, yes - Please, Supreme Leader, I’ll be good for you!” You begged, you just needed his tongue again.

“Filthy thing.” He spat on your cunt and delved in again. 

His tongue dipped in and out of your entrance, nose pleasuring your clitoris. The taste made him jerk his cock faster, harder until he was bucking his hips. He wished he could just… Cut you open and cover himself entirely in your red essence. Fuck you days on end while you both would be covered in this delight. He couldn’t help but moan and needed to stall his orgasm. All his focus went back to your little bundle of nerves and lapped and licked and swirled his warm tongue around. 

You were so incredibly close, your eyes watering as you reached for his free hand. He laced his bloody fingers into yours. 

“Supreme Leader, please, I’m close!”

“Yes, I can sense it.” He groaned, his voice muffled from busy tasting you. “Let go for me. Cum for me.” 

You cried out his name, holding onto his big hand and the mattress for dear life. Kylo’s tongue made you see stars, warmth pooling from your belly throughout your whole body. His eyes were feral watching you come undone, and he followed right after, spilling his seed onto the dark tiles in between his legs with a loud cry. He quivered, and the lights in the room flickered momentarily. 

Kylo sighed and rested his head on your hips, taking a short moment before he’d decide to make you lick his seed off the floor. 

“Hmmm, Kylo - that was so good. Thank you.” You smiled in bliss of the aftergrow. 

He regained his posture and stood up again, wiping your slick and blood from his lips.

“It’s still Supreme Leader to you, little slut.” He growled. “And we’re not done yet.” 


End file.
